Sorry
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: That night, she met his crimson gaze and knew it was her end. [SasuIno]


**Title:** **_Sorry._**

**By: _Goth-Punk88_**

**Serie: Naruto.**

**Genre: Angst – Romance**

**A/N's:**…Just NO FLAMES! And Thanks to **Muu** for fixing the mistakes on this drabble xDD  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not Goth-Punk88's (You forgot to add this in xD – **Muu**) (:-o thanks xDD--**Me**)  
**Summary:** That night, she met his crimson gaze and knew it was her end. SasuIno

* * *

- -

**Sorry**

- -

* * *

She was returning from a mission in the Water Country when she heard the screams.

The gates of Konoha were destroyed, and bodies were laying everywhere; lifeless, bloodied friends who died defending their village.

She turned to her comrades, and one exchanged look was enough to wish each other good look and to say goodbye if necessary, before they all separated.

It turned out to be a good thing she said goodbye.

* * *

At some time, it suddenly started to rain.

Hours after, she was exhausted; having come home pretty tired from her mission, only to find everything burned to ashes or brightly ablaze with fire, had drained her physically and mentally.

And without her mind force, she was nothing.

A new lifeless body joined the sea of corpses, and she breathed heavily, dropping her bloodied kunai onto the ground and brushing the sweat from her brow.

She wanted all this to be over, and that was when she saw him.

She already knew that they would probably encounter each other there; Orochimaru had finally attacked Konoha, the sound-nins were all over the place, and he, after all, was one of them.

But even though she was prepared, it didn't mean that she was able to stop the intense wave of feelings that rushed through her numb body.

She tried hard to maintain a fighting stance, but a new scream pierced her ears, and she fell on her knees, hitting the wet ground below her with a dry thud.

She saw him coming to a halt in front of her, and slowly, cursing herself, she raised her gaze to meet his.

Sky-blue met crimson-red.

And the air suddenly got stuck on her throat, but she refused to let it show.

"…_Sasuke._"

She said, with some difficulty, while some part of her screamed at her to get up, to take off running and to get _the hell_ away from him.

But she couldn't. For her dear life she just _couldn't_ make herself do it.

"Ino"

He said, through emotionless voice, staring down at her with three tomoe whirling in each eye. And with alarming clarity, Ino noted that that was not the way she imagined her name would sound coming from his lips.

"…W-what… w-_why_?"

"Because"

He murmured coldly, answering her stammered, un-finished question. They knew what was going to happen; she knew it was well as him.

They were enemies now, and even though he didn't hate her—he never had anything against her—he had to kill her now, for she was a kunoichi of Konoha, and he a ninja of the Sound.

And the truth was that she was too tired to do anything about it; he had the upper hand, and there was nothing in the world she could do to change that. To change the simple fact that she was going to die there, that very night, by his hands.

But even though there was nothing that she could possibly do about it, she couldn't help but wish things would've been different for them.

"I… can I… ask you for a favor?"

She said, doing her best to contain her tears.

He merely shrugged, some part of him thinking that if could at least do something for her—for _this_ girl—then it all wouldn't be so hard; While the other part of him, the one who had grew in all his time with Orochimaru, told him to just finish her off already, knowing that the quicker he did it, the quicker that annoying tingle of feeling would disappear.

"Whatever." Was the answer that reached Ino's ears and she breathed heavily before tightly shutting her eyes.

"Tell… tell Shikamaru that I'm sorry"

He looked at her intently for a moment, trying hard to remember if the lazy ninja was still alive, before nodding slowly.

"Alright"

She nodded her head as well, before inclining backwards, gratefully allowing the raindrops to wash her bloodied face.

'_There will be a storm' _she thought with apathy; she had never been too found of storms, but then again, she would not be there to watch it this time.

And maybe it was that thought, the one that made her speak again. After all, Sasuke was taking his time to kill her, and she might as well take up that opportunity to tell him the words she has wanted to tell him for a very long time.

"I… I loved you, y'know? _I still do_."

Her eyes opened again, and this time, blue met black.

Her gaze clouded with contained tears, while his clouded with some unnamed emotion that neither of them could define.

"You should hate me," he said finally, face as unreadable as ever, while a thunder echoed in the distance, through the dark, starless sky.

"I… I know. But I don't. I never did and never will.."

She wanted so hard to laugh at the irony of it all, but she couldn't muster the strength or the sarcasm enough to do so.

"… _Why?"_

He asked, in a murmur so low that she barely heard him, and despite the situation, Ino's lips curved up into a soft smile.

"D-didn't I tell you already?... 'Cuz I _love_ you"

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, and Ino felt the cold rush of death waiting for her.

A new agonizing scream pierced the sudden silence.

"_I'm sorry"_

She said, and closed her eyes, while Sasuke rushed towards her in an amazing display of speed.

As quick as the blink of an eye, Ino's lifeless body was laying facedown onto the ground, and Sasuke was standing above nothing but a mere corpse.

He stood there, alone, for a long moment; his gaze focused somewhere among the sky, deliberately ignoring the annoying drops of cold water that made it's way into his eyes.

His gaze lowered towards the dead girl lying under him, and after a moment of hesitation, he finally crouched over her still form.

A new scream got him back from the trance he seemed to be in, and slowly, but steadily, he started walking, his obsidian eyes taking a small glimpse at the still form that was now gently leaning against a tree, her blonde bang covering her lowered face, before walking away, his dry lips slightly opening, to whisper words that _only_ Ino would ever hear…

…

"… Me too"

- -

**End**

Hope it wasn't so OOC xDD

And don't forget to review!

Jan ne!


End file.
